Sailor Moon: Dark Nebula
by Dark SpellMaster
Summary: When Usagi starts to dream of the former knights of the Golden Kingdom, strange occurrence start to arise in Tokyo. A girl who claims to be an old friend of Mamoru's shows up and new enemies are cropping up causing massive trouble for the girls. On top of this, the knights stones are glowing oddly, and a group of four young men have come into town and might be their reincarnations.


**AN: All characters save a few are owned by Ms. Takeuchi, and Sailor Moon is her work not mine.**

Act 1: Frostbitten

"No Please don't do this," Usagi heard herself cry out as she was being dragged backwards by her arms. She kicked and screamed, tears running down her face as she strained against the binding that had been tied to her wrists, keeping her arms behind her. "Please! You must listen to me! I didn't mean to…"

But the men holding her arms were not paying her any mind. Her blue eyes darted between them rapidly. They were dressed from head to toe in armor, clearly made from some of the finest metal she had ever seen. Their cloaks were embellished with gold designs that looped and curved into the shape of flowers and flowing patterns. Even as she struggled, she could make out a crest on the backs of the capes, denoting some sort of noble house. Which one, she couldn't tell.

"You won't get away with this! This isn't right! Where are you taking me?"

The men (she assumed they were men based on the size of their form) – though she could not see their faces and everything around her seemed blurred and hazy – dragged her along not answering and staying silent. The young high school student glanced around again, trying to understand what was happening. She looked down and saw she was in a purple dress, elegant and refined like a princess, but torn and dirty from mud and dust, just like the gold, jewel-encrusted slippers she had on her feet.

All around the sounds of nature called out to her. Birds were chirping; she could hear the wind rustle in the trees as they passed under a canopy of them, and, whose shadow, gave her a short respite from the bright sun that was beating down on her. The men, or knights as she was guessing now, kept a steady pace with her, and she had, by this point, given up fighting them. Nearby she heard the splashing of water, and could smell the scent of fresh wet grass. Everything screamed summer, yet she knew that it was late May, and the June storms would be coming soon.

"This doesn't make any sense! I want to go home!" she cried out, but the knights paid her no mind and continued their trek with her. The young girl soon gave up the fight and went limp. Where were her friends? Had they left her? Did they just run off when the guards came?

Her thoughts hesitated upon the last, and she lifted her head muttering to herself, "No that's not right…why would there be guards in Tokyo? Where am I?"

She tried again to talk to the guards, but their silent nature made her unsure if speaking up would be wise. So she stayed quiet. _Maybe if I don't talk, maybe I can learn something? There's got to be a way out of this…_

Again she looked back at her captors and saw both were carrying swords, but they were too far to reach. Usagi made a face, _Even if I did get one, I don't know how to use it. What am I gonna do?_

She tried to wiggle out of the rope, but her wrists were sore and burned with pain every time she tried to move them. She still didn't understand any of it and closed her eyes, hoping that she would wake up. Was this a dream? Or was she really there? No she was sure she had fallen to sleep, that much she knew because she'd talked to Ami before bed about the fact that they were going to get a new teaching assistant for their history class.

So, where was she? Or rather, why was she dreaming this?

The poor girl didn't have much time to consider her thoughts, as the knights suddenly slowed their pace and then stopped.

"We're here." The one on her left said, while the one on the right added.

"You should take a moment to look around. This will be the last time you see this place."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, terrified. This was the first time these two sentinels had spoken to her, and she didn't appreciate the tone that they were taking. It was angry, full of controlled rage, and she knew that they hated her guts. But what had she done to deserve such feelings thrown at her?

"Your punishment."

"Punishment? For what? What did I do?"

The first chose to keep his head straight forward, rather than look behind at her to speak to her. The second did, though ever so slightly, but it was just enough that she could only make out his chin. "Don't act a fool? You know _exactly_ what you did! You monster!"

"M-M-Monster? I'm not…" She felt tears sting her eyes, but she didn't understand why.

"Quite!" the first one ordered, "We're moving now." He tugged her and the second followed suit as she shifted to try to glimpse behind her to see where ' _here'_ was. What greeted her was something that made her blood run cold. Ahead was a large cave, which seemed to go down into the earth. It was pitch black, and not a speck of light was coming out.

Surrounding the cave was a crowd of other men and women dressed in finery, including knights in their uniforms, with their weapons at their sides. Most of the crowd seemed upset and sad, some had their arms crossed, and others turned their backs on her. Usagi didn't recognize anyone, yet as they neared the crowd parted and she could see at the very edge of the crowd a group of five young men, four that she recognized from their clothing the moment she saw them.

"It can't be," she mouthed confused. Standing in the center was Kunzite, dressed in the uniform that she'd seen in her past memories, his silver hair whipped up in the breeze. She couldn't see his features due to the haze around them, but his head was turned in a way to not meet her gaze, as if he was to repulsed by her sight. Beside him was Zoisite, who's scowl she could feel even if she couldn't see it. That coldness felt like it could last for years, there was no mercy radiating from his still form and Usagi turned her eyes away from him as quickly as she could.

Once more, a sinking sense of cold and dread washed over her and she turned to glance to the right of Kunzite, only to see Nephrite, glaring at her with arms crossed. He raised his head some to look down upon her as they neared –yet again she couldn't make out his features but she knew it was him. The intensity from his emotions were enough to have her move back against the guard on her right, who stumbled slightly and then righted himself. That gave her a chance to get a view of the last one of the knights standing there, and the only that seemed to show any compassion, Jadeite. His stance showed him to be slumped at the shoulders, and turned away, as if he was crying or hurt by what was going on. Behind them, she could make out another man but he was too far for her to get a good look at, and it made her wonder who the stranger was.

The knights stopped, and then let her go. Usagi glanced around, confused then slowly turned to face the group of four. She lowered her head as their gazes fell upon her. For a moment, she felt the tears coming on, but tried to hold them in shaking her head. She needed to know what was going on, and so raised it to speak to them.

"I…" she tried again but Kunzite's loud and direct voice over road her nerve.

"Be silent." Usagi shut her mouth quickly as he continued. "You will not speak until spoken to, do you understand?"

She nodded and he returned it. "You have been brought here for your crimes against the Kingdom of Elysion. I am asking you, please, tell me why you did this…."

Usagi felt her mind waver. Elysion was a name she had become familiar with only recently. It had been the capital city of the Golden Kingdom and where Prince Endymion ruled Earth from, where the Golden Crystal was at, and where she –no Serenity –where Serenity had met and fallen in love with him. Why would she ever commit any crimes against such a wonderful place? This wasn't making any sense.

 _I need to tell them they have it wrong. I need to tell them that this is all a dream. Wake up Usagi!_ She shouted in her mind to herself. As her mouth opened to speak, she felt words and thoughts that didn't feel like her own, but they were coming out in her own voice.

"I did what I had to. You don't understand! I need to protect him…I need to keep him safe. Please! Please let me see him, let me talk to Prince Endymion! You know I'm right! Something terrible will happen to us if I don't talk to him and stop it! Please let me see him!"

"Let you see him? I think not," Zoisite spoke up then and she glanced over at him. She could still not see his face. "Doing so would allow you to harm him more than you already have done, and we are not that gullible or stupid. Your false tears will not sway our hearts…"

"Zoisite, enough," Nephrite said directly to the younger blonde who seemed to look his way. "It's clear she's already in pain as it is. No need to rub it in." His hazy form turned then to Usagi who tried to follow the conversation, but her head was starting to hurt. Was she waking up, or was this something that was happening for someone else? Was this someone else memory? She couldn't tell.

"My Lady, please. We know you believe your story to be true. But this is serious business. You're actions…they…" he paused as if trying to catch his own words and cleared his throat, then continued. "They brought us all pain and anguish, particularly Master Endymion. Please, confess, and we can help you…."

"How can I confess for something that wasn't wrong?!" Usagi, felt the tears flow again. This was all wrong. Something was wrong, something bad was happening. Why wouldn't they listen to her.

"Traitor," hissed Zoisite and Kunzite seemed to shoot him a look that silenced him once more.

"Traitor, I…I'm not…" She looked up and saw Jadite coming over. She still couldn't see his face but she could feel his touch on her shoulder. His grip was firm, but there was a calmness to it and she felt herself starting to feel tired.

"We know you believe you are not, but we need the truth. Please, why did you do it…You can save them and yourself if you just tell the truth."

"But I'm not lying," she said weakly. "I'm not…"

Usagi slumped to her knees and bent her head forward as he followed her down to the ground, and laying her gently there, before letting go. Jadeite stood up and shook his head, then walked back to join the other five.

They stood whispering to one another for what seemed like several moments as the crowd behind her was vocalizing things she couldn't hear, even though she tried.

 _I don't understand any of this. Why won't they let me see Endymion. Mamo-chan, where are you. Please come and help me. I can't do this alone…I can't._ She lowered her head, and bit her lip. She didn't want them to see her sobbing. A moment later the four Knights seemed to reach some sort of silent agreement, and then Kunzite nodded to someone behind them.

Facing her again, he walked over and looked down at her. "It has been decided. For your crimes against Elysion you are here by sentenced to imprisonment."

Usagi nearly leapt to her feet, shouting, "You can't! I need to speak to him! Please it's urgent! He'll believe me! He'll listen and understand! I know he will. You can't do this! Please, Kunzite! Please!"

Kunzite backed up from her and the man that had been behind them walked forward. He looked younger than Kunzite, about her own age, had a slightly purple shade to his white blonde hair, and was dressed in a lavender robe. In one hand, he was carrying a metal staff, in the other a wooden bowl. The robed young man bent down to her, even up close Usagi couldn't see any features on him, and then whispered.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I can't save you…you need to save yourself. Come back to us, I know you can do it." He then moved back from her and, after tapping the staff to the bowl thrice, laid the staff down and then dipped his fingers into the bowl, coating them in red liquid that, to Usagi, smelled like a berry smoothie. He moved quickly, taking his fingertips and marking her forehead, then stood.

Kunzite approached him, "Well?"

The robed man sighed as he took up his staff and looked down, "It is done."

Kunzite nodded and then motioned to the guards that had first brought her to the strange location. They pulled Usagi up to her feet and she didn't resist.

"I pray that your spirit may find a way to redeem itself," the robed figure said as the guards began to walk her away from the gathered group. Again she didn't feel like resisting, but something in her gut told her not to let herself go, and Usagi whirled around to face the four knights and the robed man.

"This isn't right! No please, Brother! Stop them!" Usagi found herself calling out to the stranger with the staff, but he turned away from her.

"Not you too! Please…Stop this! I don't deserve this! Please…" and she dug her heels into the ground, trying to stop the forward momentum from the guards, who were now pulling her to move. Usagi twisted and turned, trying desperately to break free of their grasp.

"You know I'm right! Please…for his sake please… Don't do this! Kunzite! Please, I'm begging you!"

Kunzite turned his back to her and the others watched in silence. Usagi felt a cool breeze run up her back and twisted to see they were headed right for the mouth of the cave. Her eyes went wide and she screamed at them.

"No! Please No! Stop this! No! I didn't do anything wrong! I was trying to protect him! Please, I love him! Please…don't do this to me! Please! No…"

Suddenly she felt herself falling and cried out as the darkness swallowed her and she lost sight of the others.

"Endimyon!"

She screamed loudly as she fell, hearing a voice in the darkness calling to her.

"Usagi! Usagi, please! Get up! Usagi! Usagi! WAKE UP!"

Pain shot through her face as she felt her skin get slashed by sharp claws and she yelped as she woke with a loud thud, hitting her head squarely on the floor, "Ow! Owie! Ow!"

Usagi found herself back in her room, half way out of her bed, head on the floor, blankets twisted around her arms and legs. She was in a cold sweat and slowly pulled the rest of her trembling form onto the floor, wrapping the blankets around her and shuddered, whispering to herself, "What a horrible dream. Just what was that about?"

Beside her Luna, her fur all rumpled up, pulled herself from the blankets, rubbed her head from her own sore spot from hitting the floor, and jumped onto Usagi's lap looking up at her princess with concern.

Rubbing her own Head Usagi glanced about the room. She was back home, in her own bed, and the moon was lighting up all the familiar nooks and crannies. The last time she had had dreams like this was when Nehellenia had appeared and caused her and her friends such troubles. She had nearly killed Mamoru in her evil quest, and yet they had defeated her, right? She was gone? So why was she having a new nightmare?

"Usagi?!" She looked down at Luna who was sitting there on her lap, and she wiped her eyes from the tears she had been crying in her sleep. Luna stared at her with a worried gaze and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Uh…what happened?" Usagi asked softly looking at the mess of blankets on the floor and the cat sighed.

"You were tossing and turning so much that I was worried about you."

Soft fur paws stroked Usagi's cheeks and forehead, and Luna frowned, as only a cat can. "You hit your head. What happened? You're trembling…" she stopped her lecture when she felt Usagi pull her close and hug her. "Usagi, what's the matter?"

"It…it was horrible Luna. I…" she shivered and Luna nuzzled against her trying to calm the young woman down. "I was being dragged by some men, they looked like guards. And then I think I saw Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite…"

"You saw the four knights of the Dark Kingdom?" Luna looked rather surprised. Why was her princess dreaming about defeated enemies? They had been gone for ages now, and had only reappeared to Mamoru, and only in spirit form, this bothered her greatly.

Usagi gave a short nod, and then went on. "I…I don't know. They were alive and they said I did something terrible. There was a cave and they had me thrown in there. And…and…Oh Luna, it was so horrible…"

She clung tightly to the cat, and this made the guardian's ears twitch and she looked up worried, "Usagi…?"

Usagi wiped her eyes again, and seeing the concern in her friend's eyes, she quickly covered her own fear, "I'm okay now…It was just a bad dream Luna, really."

Usagi got up off the floor and sat down on the bed. "I'm sure of it."

"Yes, but what could have caused it?" Luna slipped from her grasp and sat down beside her, her paw resting on Usagi's leg. The young girl stared up thinking and then muttered.

"Maybe it's because of my tests coming up? We're doing one in math this week…"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps. Did you study?"

"Uh…." Usagi started to say and then waved her hand, and gave an embarrassed giggle, "Well you know we were so busy with Pegasus and the Dark Moon Circus that I kinda forgot to…hee hee."

Luna lowered her head and was about to add something, when the door opened and her mom, yawning slightly, came in. "Oh dear, are you alright Usagi? I heard a crash from your room."

Usagi glanced up and nodded, "Yeah I'm okay, Mom. Just a nightmare and I fell out of bed."

Ikuko glanced at her daughter and then at the messy pile of blankets and came in quietly to sit down beside her. "Just as long as you weren't hurt. Would you like to come down and have some milk or hot tea with me?"

"Sure," Usagi nodded and stood up, then followed her mother downstairs leaving Luna alone in the room. The guardian sat silently until the door was shut and she was in the dark, with only the moon glowing, giving her time to think.

 _She's dreaming of the Dark Kingdom again? But, that can't be. Can it? They're all gone. Maybe it is her tests, but Usagi was rattled, more than normal. And that bit about a cave. I'm going to have to talk to Artemis about this._

She hopped up onto the window and looked out at the glowing moon, still not quite full, and sighed. Things had been quiet and she was enjoying the rest that they were getting after having to deal with the Queen and her minions. Still, they needed to be on guard, and she knew that dreams did tend to have some truths behind them. If only she knew exactly what Usagi had fully dreamed about.

* * *

The rain started a half hour later, blanketing the streets of Tokyo. Cars zipped around on the slick asphalt, splattering water as they hit potholes and strobing their headlights across the wet concrete sidewalks and brick buildings. Ducking behind tho sides of those buildings was a figure, crouching in the dark of an alleyway near OSA-P jewelry.

The strange creature seemed skittish as it made sure that no car could see it, and it's deformed proportions. As a car passed by it's hiding spot, it got a glimpse of an older man –a hard hat on his head –driving down the street, clearly on his way to work. The car slowed and stopped at a stop light and the creature moved closer as he sat there, listening to the radio, paying no mind to his surroundings. The strange beast crept closer and was soon upon the car. With a sudden strike, it peered in through the driver's side window, and screeched.

"Holy…!" the man screamed seeing a pair of huge yellow green eyes staring back at him. He threw up his hands as the lighting flashed, allowing him to get a good look at the monster that was at his car window. It was tall, and gangly, with a cat like face, and bat wings. Fur, or something akin to it, covered it's upper torso, and it's hands, that were attached to the wings, were like small claws. The thing's eyes met his for just a moment, and then it screamed again. The man shrieked, and floored his car, peeling off over the wet pavement, ignoring the red light and racing away into the dark morning.

The creature slunk back to it's darkness and, with painful cries, twisted and contorted it's form till, a moment later, a strange version of the man came out of the alleyway. He looked as passable he could as a human, but there was something wrong to his features. As if someone had taken a clay model and smashed it's face on the floor. Still, the unusual thing moved with a fluid grace that could only be seen in a dancer, as it flitted around the Jewelry store, and cut open the window, with it's claw like hands, to allow itself entry. Immediately the alarm sounded, but the beast shrieked, breaking the alarm box with sound, and then proceeded to grab all the jewelry out of the casings. Every last gem on display was ripped from their housing.

The metal bindings of necklaces, rings, bracelets, littered the floor as the beast went about breaking into the easy to get at jewelry, leaving behind remnant of it's robbery. Once OSA-P was done, it jumped from the window, and went to the next shop a few doors down, and then the next with the same MO. The movement was so fast, it took it less than an hour to hit six or seven stores, take the gems from their housing, stuffing them in a bag, and then getting out. Speed was on it's side, and the creature –once it was done procuring the stones – sprouted it's wings and took off into the cool rainy air.

Not too far from the robberies, Detective Toshio Wakagi was walking to his car moments later. He was heading home, bidding his fellow officers fair well, and let out a long stretch as he went for his car keys. It had been a busy night for him and his fellow officers as his boss, Superintendent Sakurada, had wanted him to look into the situation with the events regarding the weird circus that had left town. That had him scrambling about Tokyo trying to dig up information, too little to no avail. With all the Sailor Guardians running around, it had become a bit of a daily routine to try to figure out what exactly they had been up to, and whom they had been dealing with.

"One of these days," he was muttering when he found his car key and was just starting to open the door, when the flying man beast crashed hard on the roof. Toshio jumped back with a yelp as the thing howled, stared at him, then leapt up back into the air spreading it's wings and flying down the street.

"Hey….Hey!" he shouted diving into his car and taking off after it. He yanked out his radio and sent in an alert to the squad center as he drove after the thing. "This is Detective Wakagi. I'm putting out an APB on a really weird suspect, and I am in pursuit."

"Ten four, Detective, what's your status?"

"Well I'm tracking this individual down past the Luxite Hotel," he told the operator, who was already using the GPS to pin point his location.

"Found you Detective, can you give us a description of the perp?"

"Uh, a tall man in a construction uniform, with –uh…" he hesitated then swallowed and said softly, "bat wings."

Detective Toshio swerved to avoid a car that was turning and switched on his gumballs and siren.

"Batwings?"

"Yes Batwings!" he repeated, and heard the laugh, then yelled into the mic, "This is no joke!"

"Right, sorry Sir. I have two cars responding to your request, over."

"Thank you," he started to say when he had to hit the break as the creature whirled around and came right for him. Wakagi barely manage to slam on the breaks, as the beast man-thing dove and swooped over his windshield and up above him. Toshio had only a second to react as he heard his breaks screech and his car turn sideways, and swerve, nearly causing him to hydroplane into a light post. He sat there for a moment, trying to compose himself, but didn't have any time to really breathe, as the monster, crashed, feet first, onto the hood of his car, and tore the roof off.

Wakagi screamed and covered his head, as the thing lunged down at him, only to stop dead suddenly, and stand bolt upright. The man in the construction uniform looked around for a moment like a dog hearing a whistle, and Wakagi lowered his hands and listened. At first, there was just the typical sounds of a rainy night in Tokyo, but above the cacophony of noises, Wakagi was sure there was something there. Then he heard it.

It was soft, but unmistakable – the sound of a flute. The notes hovered quietly in the air through the rain, and the strange man turned towards the notes, opened his big black wings, and then jumped, pushing down the hood of Wakagi's damaged car. It took off into the sky following the sound.

The young detective got out of his mangled vehicle and watched as the beast flew off into the night sky, just as the other two cars came to his assistance. The officers inside got out and hurried over to him, both unease on their faces as they approached

"Sir…Sir…Detective, are you alright?" the first officer asked and she saw he was staring off into the distance after the creature that was flying in the air.

"Yeah, I'm fine…D-do you see that?" He pointed and the officers followed his motion. They gasped when they saw it. By now the creature had contorted back into a monster and was flying towards the moon.

"Uh…Sir…w-what should we do? Do we pursue it?"

Wakagi shook his head and sat down on the remains of his car. "No, just call it in. Right now, I think I need a drink."

* * *

The dreams the rest of the night had been peaceful for Usagi. Having had some milk with her mom had done wonders for her and the rest of the night, and she'd had lovely dreams of her and Mamoru enjoying a vacation in Hawaii. The peaceful dreams were only ruined when Luna had scratched her face awake, and Shingo had butted into her bedroom to say that she was going to be late for school, and that her mom had food ready for her.

Usagi yelped as she grabbed her clothing, washed, and dressed, all the while complaining to Luna about the time, and being late for the bus.

"Well that's what you get for not setting the alarm clock when you came back up," the black cat told her and Usagi shot her a teary-eyed look.

"It's not my fault that I had a bad dream and forgot."

Luna sighed, she had her on that one. "Speaking of your dream, do you remember anything else from it?"

"Nope!" Usagi said cheerfully as she finished doing her hair, and Luna slumped. In three years the girl still had not changed from the lovable goof she had first met. Usagi glanced back and smiled, "But if I do, I'll tell you."

"Thank you." Luna said, feeling a bit better. With a quick pat to her cat, Usagi hurried out of her room and down the stairs muttering. Ikuko was already drinking some coffee at the table and reading the paper as her daughter hurried in and grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it in her mouth.

"Usagi, you're…"

"I know, I know. I'm running late," she pulled on her shoes and kissed her mom, on the cheek. "Gotta go. Love you, see you later."

Ikuko watched as the door shut and she sighed, "That girl…"

Then flipped up her paper, and read about the late night jewelry robberies.


End file.
